You Promised
by GinDraco4ever
Summary: Ginny and Draco had been going out for almost a year..but when Draco leaves..saying he'd joined Voldemort. Ginny knew he broke the promise.
1. Gone

**A/N: **I sometimes write stories in my head and this kinda popped up. This will be very short a brief,just so I can get an idea if people will like what it will be about. Kinda..a prolouge :) Oh..and before i forget to metion this,I will be typing in some chapters as if I was actually there in a sense.

* * *

"He promised me Hermione! He promised he wouldn't do this,he swore he wouldn't!" 17 year old Ginny Weasly yelled through her tears. 18 year old Hermione Granger,the new Muggle Studies teacher,stood comforting Ginny outside by the lake on the cloudy Saturday afternoon.

"Ginny..I'm sorry..You know Draco wouldn't do this unless it was important."

Ginny blew. Her head shot up. "What if he was planning this whole thing! What if he just wanted to plan the whole thing,get on my good side and..."Hermione tuned Ginny out for a moment. She'd gotten to know Draco alittle better and alot of people..except for Ginny and Blaise of course,but this wasn't like him. He would give some type of hint or warning. Ginny's voice reaturned. "I'll bet it was one of Voldemorts plots!"

Ok..so your probably wondering..How in Merlin's name did this all start anyways? Well let's go back to Ginny's 6th year..where it all started...

* * *

Draco had finally got up the courage to tell Ginny he'd started to like her ever since his fourth year. Which was pretty hard since well..he'd never told anyone he'd liked them alot before. Ginny..who was shocked beyond belif..but had kinda started to see more of the Draco Blaise saw..accepted that. But ginny made him promise something.

"Draco.." Ginny said breaking the long silence that had formed. They were sitting by the Great lake..just to get away.

"Yeah Ginny?"

"If we're going to be together..I need you to promise me something." she said sitting up and looking at him.

"And what's that?"

"No matter what happens..even if a long time from now if we ever break up,you have to promise that you'll never ever ever turn to Voldemort." Draco thought it over..he never planned on joining Voldemort but now he was giving it some serious thought..but a smile formed.

"I'd never dream of it."

Ginny hugged him tight.

Little did Draco know though,that a year later..he'd have no choice at all but to join Voldemort. for the safety of his freinds,mother,and most of all..Ginny.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said..short and sweet. Just tell me how it is..k thanks! 


	2. The Mission

Draco couldn't sleep. His mind was swarming with thoughts of Ginny and hoping she and everyone else was ok. He closed his eyes remembering the day she and him got together.

_flash back_

_"What do you want now Malfoy?" Ginny asked annoyed,he'd been following her almost the whole day and it was getting on her nerves._

_"Nothing from you." Draco said with a smirk_

_  
"Then why have you been following me all day?"_

_"Becuase."_

_"Because why?" _

_"I felt like it."_

_"arrogant prat." Ginny said and started walking away,but Draco stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Ginny turned around his face inches away. _

_"Want to know why I've been following you?" he asked in a quiet whisper. Ginny just nodded,at a loss for words."Becuase of this." he said and kissed her gently. Ginny was to shocked to pull away but..for some reason..liked it. He pulled away and looked at her._

_"I think i know why." she said softly looking up at him with a slight smile. Draco smiled to..something that he hadn't done in a long time._

_end flashback_

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a loud banging on his door.

"Come in.." he said sitting up.

"The Dark lord wants to speak with you." the Death Eater said and walked away. Draco sighed getting up and poutting his plain black robes on made his way to Voldemorts office.

"Come in!" came Voldemorts sharp voice. Draco opened the door and walked in,closing it behind him.

"Ahh...Mr.Malfoy"

"Want do you want Riddle?" Draco snapped

"First of all,you will treat me with respect. Second,Yo'd better get yourself together if you want the Weaslette to live."

"Her name is Ginny!"

"Whatever. But those aren't the reasons I called you here. Your going on a mission..tonight."

"What is it."

"You are to track your father..I don't think he's being very faithful."

"Oh Merlin! Anyone could tell that!"

"Tsk tsk.."

"Fine. Where is he."

"Where else. Malfoy Manor. So go! Now!" With that Draco appareted to the road outside Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_I could run..back to Ginny..get her somewhere safe.._Draco shook the thought out of his head.He would've..if it didn't mean risking Ginny,or anyone else's life. If only Voldemort would let him tell her. "Not a chance." Draco muttered to himself looking up at the house he hadn't been to in so long. There was a light on in the second story window,which was his father's study. "What are you up to now Lucius?" he asked quietly taking out his wand. Draco opened the gate and slipped onto the grounds,closing the gate door behind him.

Draco walked around to the back of the house and opened the back door. He walked inside the door,which ended him up in the kitchen,and closed it. Draco looked around,and spotted a house elf coming around the corner. "Master malfoy!" he said in a surprised whisper hurrying over to him.

"Ahh...Just the little elf I was looking for. Cameron,I have a job for you."

"oh anything Master..er..Draco"

"I need you to get father out of his office and away from anywhere near that hallway."

"Right away!" he said and hurried off. Draco walked quietly down the hallway that led to a back set of stairs to the second floor. He climbed them swiftly,wand in hand..just in case...

* * *

**MeanWhile**

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed,making Hermione and Blaise cover their ears. "How could you Blaise!"

"Ginny. Listen,he didn't have choice!" Blaise said

"What do you mean he didn't have a bloody choice!"

"Voldemort threaten to kill you! and hermione and everyone else he care s about!"

Ginny was silent...to shocked to do anything. "Ginny I'm sorry." he said softly. Ginny pushed his hand away and turned,starting to walk back into the castle. She stopped short and turned.

"Where is he?"

"On a mission."

"Where?"

"Your not going after him Gin."

"Then tell me where Voldemort is."

Blaise was hesitant."Shreking Shack." Ginny nodded and kept on walking.

"BLAISE!" Hermione yelled. "You know she's going to go find Voldemort!"

"She's not going alone."

"What do you-Oh no. No no no!"

"Yes yes yes. Do you want Ginny to get hurt?"

"Er..No..I guess not." Hermione said with a sigh of defeat.

"Good,now we have some packing to do."


	3. The Meeting

"You remember the plan right?"

"YES!" Hermione and Ginny both said in a quiet yell sounding annoyed. The three were outside the castle,after hours.

"alright alright." Blaise said. He was wearing his Death Eaters cloack..Yes Blaise was a death eater but not by choice,by force,like Draco. He wasn't very evil eathier...though he had to act like it. Ginny and Hermione were wearing all black.

"Can we just get going. The sooner I scream my head off at him the better." Ginny said.

"We're leaving..come on." Blaise said and they headed down the back road that led past Hogsmead right to the Shrieking Shack. A few minutes later the three stopped a few feet about from the looming old run-down house.

"It looks scarier at night." hermione whispered. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Blaise took hold of one of their arms and started to drag them to the house. Once they were at the door,Blaise opened it quietly and pushed then gently inside.

"Ah! Evan!" Blaise said to a man of about 20 who had just come around the corner. "Tell Voldemort we have to lovely ladies here to see him."

Evan nodded and turned around back down the hallway. _Blaise is wayyy to creepy sometimes_ Ginny thought. Blaise told them to take a seat on the stairs while they waited.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"The Weasette oh and the mudblood! What a lovely surprise." Voldemort said in a mock polite voice.

Ginny jumped up. "Where is Draco!" she yelled

"Now now Ginevera. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You were NEVER a friend. You almsot killed me more than once!"

"We can talk in my office. Granger..would you like to accompany your little friend?"

"Hermione don't!" Ginny said. Hermione nodded,and Blaise took her by the arm.

"The dungeons sir?"

"No..put her in..your room for now. We'll deal with her later."

The three gave him a curious look but Blaise led hermione up the stairs and Voldemort led Ginny down the long dark hallway.

"Now Weasly,What do you want?" Voldemort asked still with his mock polite voice closing the door behind Ginny.

"What did you do with Draco!" She yelled turning to him,fire in her eyes.

"He's on a mission."

"Where!"

"I'm not going to tell you Ginevera,my dear. I can't have you ruining my plans."

"You tell me where he is NOW!"

"No..but would you like to see him?"

Ginny looked at him curiously. "If I show you he's ok will you leave me be?"

"I guess..but if ANYTHING happens to him! I will personaly hurt you!"

Voldemort didn't say anything,he just took out his wand and mumbled a few words. In minutes an image of Draco,inside malfoy Manor inside Lucius office appeared. "See he's fine."Ginny didn't say anything. "I said he's fine." he repeated turning to see Ginny with tears in her eyes. Voldemort sighed

"I thought Weasleys were famous for their temper not their tears."

Ginny shot daggers at him and opened the office door. "I'll leave you now. But don't forget what I said." she snapped and walked back down the hallway. She had a plan..and Voldemort hadn't figured it out.

* * *

Ginny found her way back to the mainroom and walked up the stairs. She came to an open door with Blaise and Hermione inside. "We're going to Malfoy Manor." she told them.

Blaise looked up at her shocked. "How did you-"

"Voldemort showed me an image of Draco to show me he was safe. I regognized the office. Remember Draco took me there last spring."

"Oh yeah. You couldn't stop talking about it." Hermione said looking up.

"MmmHmm..Now we're going there."

"But we..I mean Voldemort..You don't care do you?" Blaise asked finally.

"Score one for Blaise. No I don't." Ginny said with a smirk.


	4. At the Manor

**A/N: OMG Yes! I am finally finally updating this! I forgot about it actually..I know I know lol. But yes..I am finally updating :D

* * *

**

Draco made himself invisble as he watched Cameron getting Lucius to hurry out of his office and downstairs. After they were out of sight he slipped inside and glancied out the window. "Oh no" he moaned softly seeing three figures standing outside. He imediatly knew one was Blaise..which could only mean one thing. "Snap out of it, get back to work." Draco coached himself and started looking through some papers on Lucius's desk.

As he was looking through them he stopped suddenly and looked back out the window. The three were still there, it looked like they were going to wait until later to come inor try to get in atleast. Draco smiled out the window as he thought. He was remembering last summer when he had stayed with Ginny and her family.

_flash back_

_It was the dead of night. Everyone was asleep..that is except for Draco and Ginny. They slipped outside of the burrow as quietly as they could. Draco held her close as they started to walk down towards the small river that ran through the forest on their property.Draco and Ginny had claimed it as their spot for that Summer._

_Once there Draco sat down with Ginny's head resting on his shoulder. "Ginny.." he said quietly. _

_Ginny looked up at him with a smile "Yes?"_

_"Ginny..I love you." _

_Ginny smiled shifting alittle in his arms. "I love you too Draco." she said, her voice was soft. Draco held her alittle closer. He hadn't loved someone as much as Ginny in a long time and he had forgotten how good that feeling was._

_end flash back_

Draco shook his head going back to work.

* * *

"Ok..let's go." Blaise finally announced and the three slipped through the gate. Blaise knocked on the door grabbing hold of both their arms. Lucius was the one who opened the door.

"ahh...Blaise Zabini.." he paused. "And Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasly." He said with a sly smile.

"Yes sir" Blaise started "Voldemorts orders..He wanted me to bring them here. Said you'd be the best to give them a lesson in respect." Lucius smirked

"and right he was." Lucius took both the girls and led them inside. "I'll be back" Blaise mouthed to Hermione, who nodded alittle watching as he closed the door and left.

Draco was now standing at the botto of the stairs, still invisible watching what would happen. When he heard Blaise he had known right away Voldemort hadn't order him to do anything. Lucius pushed both girls on to the couch "Now now..I think..I might go a bit easy on you..Your 'lesson' will start tomorrow...early tomorrow. You can both sleep here on the couch..floor..anywhere...INSIDE this room." that was all he said before going back to the door. "You'd better still be here when I get back." he said with a warning tone and walked outside.

* * *

A few minutes later Draco showed himself. "Ginny.." he said softly walking up behind the couch where Hermione was already asleep..though it wasn't to peaceful. Ginny jumped at his voice turning around. She had to blink a few times to make sure he was really standing infront of her. Draco smiled alittle and then went around and hugged her close. "I'm so sorry Ginny." he said softly. "I couldn't let you or anyone else get hurt..or killed." Ginny hugged him back feeling a tear run down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me first Draco?" Draco wiped the ear away gently. "I couldn't..I swear I would've if it didn't mean someone getting hurt." He kissed her lightly. Ginny kissed him back and nodded then looked over at the door. "You have to leave Draco.." Draco nodded and kissed her lightly again before leaving with out the back door. Ginny sat down and pretened to look asleep as Lucius walked inside.

Lucius shook his head alittle,knowing she was faking it, but decided not to do anything..nothing was going to happen until tomorrow. He retreated back to his office, noticing some papers were missing right away..but her knew Ginny didn't have them because Lucius had a spell on all his papers so only he or another Malfoy could touch them. "Draco" He muttered angerly..he'd fix that tomorrow as well.

* * *

**A/N: WEll here it is..sorry if it's kind of short though.. R&R :)**


	5. What!

**A/N: I know I know! It's a miracle in it's self! I'm UPDATING!!!!!!YAYAYAYAYAYAY. So yes..R & R..and ooohhhh...I **  
**have a litle bit of a twist too :)**

* * *

_flash back_  
_"Ms. Weasly, Mr. Malfoy..I suggest you both get over your silly little quarrels, and bickerings and try and get along." Snape said sternly._ _It was after class and he was finally fed up with Ginny and Draco always arguing. _  
_"Then just give us new partners!" Ginny said a bit irritable..she had been pretty angry lately..Draco could tell. He was kind of curious about it_ _and decided he might as well give it a try at asking her..not now though..tonight._  
_"I wish I could Ms. Weasly. I wish I could. It was Dumbledore's orders though, that you guys be partnered up. Same with Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini"_  
_"You know..you could call us by our first names...it's not that hard." Draco said with a slight smirk. Snape narrowed his eyes alittle._  
_"Just get over yourselves, and learn to get along." he said then pointed to the door. "Now get out."_  
_"with pleasure." Ginny mumbled as she and Draco got out of the room._  
_"Ginny...meet me after hours..you know..when you're usually outside." Draco said. "I need to ask you something.." _  
_Ginny looked at him curiously and nodded a bit before walking away,thinking hard. What could he possibly want with her?_  
_end flash back_

Ginny started, Hermione was shaking her awake. "What?" she mumbled opening her eyes.

"Lucius. Come on, we have to meet him in his office." Ginny sighed and slowly got up. She ran a hand through her hair and then followed Hermione up the stairs. She kept thinking about Draco. It felt so good to see him last night..but there was something in his eyes..something she hadn't seen since they were in school..when they hated eachother. She was brought back to reality when Hermione knocked on the door to Lucius's office. Lucius opened it up and motioned them inside. The first thing that caught her eyes was...

"Blaise? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked looking over at him. Blaise looked down alittle, not answering.

"Mr. Zabini here, tells me you persuaded him so he would get you into my house, so you could try and find some stuff that might be used against me." Lucius said closing the door. Hermione looked at Blaise, alittle shocked..maybe even hurt. Ginny looked surprised too.

"But..no...we wouldn't.."

"No need for words Weasly. I don't know if I can even trust, telling you what I'm about to tell you." He said with a slight edge. "Sit down..now." Hermione and Ginny didn't say a word. Just sat down on the small couch looking from Blaise to Lucius.

"Zabini. Explain to them what's going to happen, I have a few things to take care of...and I'm still going to be in here. So don't try any funny stuff." he said going over and sitting at his desk. Blaise walked over so he was infront of the two, and took a deep breath.

"You are going to go before the Ministry. You, Weasly, can be expelled from school for the rest of the year. You Granger, can be fired from your job."

"but we didn't do anything!" Ginny protested

"Ah..but you did. You have been asocciated with Lord Voldemort, and found as double agents." Blaise said firmly, not showing any emotion.  
"WHAT!" Hermione almost shouted

"Zabini, please talk with ms. Granger alone..out of this room..if she's going to be shouting. I'll finish telling Ms. Weasly about her trial."

Blaise led Hermione outside the room and down the hallway, before Blasie could say anything Hermione started in.  
"How could you do this Blaise! I mean HOW! You were all part of this too! and to think..I almost married you!"

Blaise took a step closer to her. "Listen to me Hermione." he said, his voice still firm. "You have to trust me ok. I have to play this part. Yes, you will be going to the Ministry for trial. But I already informed Dumbledore about what's happened, and that Harry and Ron. They are going to be present at the trial..it's all planned ok." he took a breath. Hermione closed her eyes, and rested against him alittle bit. Blaise held her close and sighed softly.

"I want this to be over Blaise." she said softly.

"I know Hermione. So do I." he lifted her chin gently and kissed her. "I promise, everything's going to get better ok."  
Hermione kissed him back and nodded. "Ok." and hugged him alittle bit. "Let's go back." Blaise nodded alittle and kissed her one last time before they started to walk back to the office.

* * *

**That Night**

"How are we supposed to go infront the Ministry! I know you told me it was all planned..but it'll still be nerve racking!" Ginny was pacing back and forth in the room Lucius had told them to stay in.  
"Calm down Ginny! Everything will be fine ok." Hermione said a bit irritable.  
Ginny took a deep breath and plopped onto the bed. "mmhm..but how many times to you think any one of us has said that and it was the exact opposite result?" she asked laying back.  
Hermione was about to say something but a knock on the door interuppted her. "Hermione..Ginny..Lucius said to tell you, he wants to see you both immediatly." it was Blaise, but when Hermione opened the door, no one was there.  
"Come on Gin..let's go.." Ginny nodded and followed Hermione out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave you hanging till chapter six :) R &R...I want atleast 2 reviews..and sry it's so short..but atleast it's something lol**


End file.
